


Mad

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Break Up, F/M, Fantasy, Future, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Makeup, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn and Rey get into a huge argument leading to a break up, will they be able to cope?





	Mad

Finn and Rey slammed the door to their rooms in frustration. Rey jumped on her bed and sobbed in her pillow. Finn sat on the couch and ducked his head down. None of them could believe what just happened. They couldn’t even remember what started the argument the first place. Rey flashed back to the moment of them screaming over each other.

 _”Maybe we shouldn’t see each other then!” Rey blurted out,_ she remembered her blood boiling and her heart beating at a fast pace. 

_”Maybe we shouldn’t!” Finn agreed._

He _agreed_. That was the worst part. Rey didn’t mean what she said, she just said it for pity thinking maybe the problem would be resolved. She was wrong and now they’re not together anymore. They’ve never fought before, this was their first one. But she’d never imagine it to end like this. She wanted to get up and knock on his door and apologize for whatever they fought about. She wanted to hold him in her arms and promise not to repeat this day. But she couldn’t, because he agreed. Which meant he didn’t want to be with her, right? It had to, what else could it mean? 

 _“Fine then, I’ll just leave!” He followed her out the door into the hallway holding his door. He was waiting for her to open hers. She unlocked it then turned back to him so she could slam it in his face._ Just so he knew she was serious. But she wasn’t..

_”Fine!”_

_”FINE!” She screamed they slammed their doors._

Rey turned over and looked at the ceiling. She looked over at the boxes filled with her belongings. She had almost finished packing, her and Finn were going to move in together. To a nice new neighborhood, better than the trashy apartments they lived in now. It was a big move in their relationship that they were willing to take because they were serious. But now what were they? Nothing? Would they still be friends? Rey didn’t want to be his friend, they’ve been friends since she moved across from him. She wanted to do so much more than casual friend stuff, that’s why she took the chance with him. And it was going so well! Rey didn’t want to sleep being mad at him. She wanted to go to him and make up maybe spend the night. So why didn’t she? Why couldn’t she just get up and do what she wanted? Because he agreed.

Finn rubbed his face trying to process everything. Did Rey really meant what she said or was she just upset? I’m sure if she didn’t mean it she would’ve been at his door by now. He looked through the peephole to see, but she wasn’t there. He stared at his phone, wondering if he should text her. He smiled at the last text messages he had texted her.

“Look behind you.”

Out of context it’s weird, but that was a special day for Rey, she had a concert for the orchestra she was in where she played the cello. It was her first solo and she nailed it. She didn’t think Finn was going to make it because of work. But he surprised her, he may have lost his job because of it but she was worth it. Plus the job was trash anyway, it was a good day for both of them. They went on a stroll around the city and bought a nice dinner. That was the day he said he loved her - he's always told her he loved her, but that time that moment he said he loved her, he meant he  _loved_ her. That he always was in love with her and she explained that she was too. But now here Finn was alone in his home with an aching heart all because of a stupid fight. He thought about it for a second, was she planning on breaking it off all along? Was that argument just a purposeful event to drop the bomb? He had so many questions, maybe he should ask her. She didn't want to see him right now, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see her either. She did hurt him after all. But, he couldn't stay mad at her. He couldn't stand feeling this way toward her. Waiting would only make things worse, he got up and headed to her room. He held his fist up hesitantly before knocking. There was no answer. He pressed his forehead against her door. 

He sighed."Rey..I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I was upset and - I wasn't thinking."

There was no answer.

"I don't want this to end...look, will you just talk to me?"

Nothing. He sucked his teeth and made his way back to his apartment. It was worth a try, although he probably made it worse. If she didn't say anything, she was still upset and she meant what she said. They were done, it was over. And although he didn't want it to be, he had to respect Rey's decision. Even if it left him heartbroken. He laid on his bed and spooned a pillow, feeling alone for the first time in a long time. He choked and sobbed until he fell asleep.

* * *

Rey woke up and started her day as usual, taking a shower, walking around the house half naked. Usually Finn would come and join her for some tea. But today it was just her by herself, on the couch sipping her mug like a single person would. Today was laundry day, but she was in too much of a funk to do it at her regular time. Plus there was a chance Finn would be there, they always did their laundry together. She plugged her phone into the speaker and played music, it was mostly love songs. She hated love songs especially now, but she didn't even try to turn off the music. It made her think of Finn, which made her upset. She wanted to cry, but couldn't because she cried all night until morning. Finn was all that she thought about, thinking about how things could've been if she hadn't said what she did. Wondering how he was doing or spending the day. If he was thinking about her. She washed her mug and leaned on the counter staring blankly at the ground getting lost in the music, remembering Finn's voice and laugh. That one time he tried serenading her by singing her favorite song, he butchered it but it was still sweet. Their first kiss, the thought made the blood tingle at her fingertips. She sniffled and wiped the tears off her face. Maybe doing the laundry would get him off her mind. She grabbed whatever clothes to put on and made her way out not caring about her appearance. Walking out of the room she found Rose standing to the side of Finn while he was unlocking his door. Wow, it's barely been a day and he's hanging with another girl? Him and Rose were friends she knew that, but so were they. That's how it starts, as friends. Until it slowly progresses into something more intimate. 

"Hey Rey." she greeted. 

She looked at Finn, he didn't even notice her. The silent treatment really? He opened the door and walked inside Rose followed him and closed the door. God knows what they're up to, Rey doesn't even want to think about it. She pushed her cart and made her way to the laundry room, she stuck her headphones in and began her procedure. She tried to keep herself as busy as possible to keep her mind off Finn, but nothing worked. It seemed as if she was lost without him, come to think of it, she couldn't remember a time without him. He brought her to light and now she was in a colorless world again. Everything and everyone was boring, Finn was intriguing and full of life. It's not like she wouldn't see him again, but now that they were separate it seemed like there was no purpose to be around him. Rey wanted him and if she couldn't have him, there was no point and being in his presence. Being his friend would be too painful, especially since they were so close and intimate towards one another. But, Rey still couldn't put her finger on it. What were they arguing about? A part of her was still upset with him about the argument, even if she couldn't remember why she was mad. There was a tap on her shoulder, she took her earpiece out and turned to see Connix. She recognized her two blonde buns and sweet face.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she shrugged shifting her eyes around. "why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, first: your here three hours later than you usually are _and_ your mixing your colored clothes with the whites." 

She looked into the washing machine to find her hot pink shirt and sunny yellow dress in the white clothes. She slowly took them out as if it was done on purpose.

"I meant to do that."

"Mhm, what happened you and Finn are acting really strange this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"First Finn broods staring at his clothes wash for half an hour then you come and mix your clothes together. Is something wrong?"

Rey stared at her, that question almost made her break. _Of course something was wrong, why wouldn't there be? There's always something wrong isn't it, well Finn and I broke up! Is that what you wanted to hear?_ she thought to herself.

Instead she straightened her back and faced perfectly forward. "No, everything's fine." her voice cracked at that last word. 

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me."

The lump in her throat kept her from saying what she wanted. Instead she nodded turned on the washing machine and went to the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light or close the door she sat on the dirty floor and burst into tears. She was weeping pretty loud, Connix came in and consoled her not saying a word but cooing her because at that moment her words wouldn't change how Rey felt.

* * *

 A future, that's what they had planned. Finn stared at the boxes on the floor, but one specific box stood out. It said Rey's Stuff with a heart next to it. It was all the thing's she left behind from the _sleepovers_ they had, everything in that box gave him a warm feeling. Rey knew he had them and she let him keep it since they would be moving in together anyway, but she also thought it was cute. Those memories almost seem surreal now, it was as if it were all just a dream. He saw a figure stand in the middle of the doorway at the corner of his eye. A part of him got excited hoping it was Rey since she was on his mind. Maybe she would be there smiling asking where her kiss was.

"Come on Finn." Rose instructed. Finn walked toward the kitchen counter and wrote a note on a piece of paper. He stuck it in the box of Rey's belongings and placed the box outside her door. He placed his palm on her door, wishing she would open it with her big teethy smile. She would tell him to wait for her while she gathered her boxes. He would try to help her, but she would tell him she had it. She was so independent, he loved that about her. It was a good trait to have, he knew she would survive without him because of that. She didn't need him, that's why she broke it off. That's why she didn't accept his apology, because she didn't need him. He put his last boxes into the moving truck and looked at the building one more time. So many wonderful memories were created there and now he would be leaving them behind along with the woman he loved. He sighed, maybe he should just forget about her. Clearly she wanted nothing to do with him, moving away would help her escape his mind. Maybe it would help keep him from wanting her around. He joined Rose in the passenger seat and they pulled off.

"You excited?" she asked with a huge grin.

He didn't answer.

"Look, I know your hurting, but maybe this'll be good for you."

He didn't say anything. She turned on the radio and a long song played. Finn shifted in his seat and rested his head against the window, relating to the music. At least he wasn't the only one to experience this pain. He watched the raindrops his the glass.

"..thanks for helping me move." he finally said. He saw her look at him through the window.

"You're welcome." she frowned. "I could - change this if you like-"

"No. It's fine."

"Are you sure-"

"I'm fine." 

"..okay." 

The rest of the ride was quiet. Finn closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, still thinking of Rey. He could hear the music on the radio as he made up a scenario of him and Rey making up in his head. He would apologize as would she, they wouldn't know what to do after that. It _would_ be awkward, they tried to remember why they were fighting. It was probably something stupid. They laughed, Finn smiled. Would they go back to the way thing's were? No. They would be better than that. Suddenly an image of a child flashed in his mind. A kid? Finn's only thought of a kid once and that was when he first met Rey. She asked him what he thought his kids would look like and when he imagined them, he imagined them with his features and hers. They would have her dimples and freckles along with Finn's wonderful brown skin and nose. Their smile would be just as contagious as their parents. They'd have Rey's independence and Finn's pride. Rey would be a good mother, he could imagine her kissing the little ones toes. But now that future wouldn't exist and who's fault was it? Come to think of it, maybe their relationship was falling apart and he just didn't see it. Maybe all the signs were there and he just ignored it because he was blinded by love. What if Rey was finally free of him. No, it couldn't be true. She seemed just as involved as him and if it was true, she was one hell of an actor. Finn tried to get her out of his mind, but it wouldn't work. He was longing for her.

* * *

Rey went up to her apartment dragging her cart of clothes behind her. She stopped at the sight of the box on the floor. She didn't remember ordering anything. Who could it be from? As she stepped closer she began to recognize it. The pink writing on the front revealing that it was her belongings. The ones she had left with Finn when she had her little visits. She picked it up and put it in her cart before going inside. She sat on her couch and looked through it. Lipstick, her bra, some nail polish, a photo. But, something in there stood out. It was her blue blanket, she pulled it out and held it in her arms. It smelled just like Finn, with a hint of her perfume. She remembered that night, they watched a movie. He was cuddled up against her as she rocked them back and forth on the recliner, she kissed his head. He was her baby, now he wasn't anymore. Rey laid down and covered herself with it, letting Finn's scent be the only air to breathe. If she could go back and change everything that happened she would. Today would be the day they moved out and started a new chapter together. A paradise filled with happy days and sunshine, sounds like a fantasy. But, they always dreamed as if life were their fantasy. That if they believed hard enough, they could fulfill it all. Now she would have to get used to sleeping alone, waking up alone, doing everything..alone. She would have to rely on the t.v for entertainment. No more kisses, hugs or..love. She sniffled almost choking on her snot. It was getting hot under the blanket, but she didn't care. She wanted to stay like that forever until she was ready to leave, which was never. Maybe Finn would knock on her door and explain that it was all a misunderstanding, he did want to be her. He had already made a spare key for their house and it would be waiting for her at the house hidden in the plant next to the door at the house they'd raise their children in. Children, it felt like forever since she's thought of kids. Rey thought about kids more and more as their relationship grew, you could say she was ready. She wanted to see Finn as a father, he would be an amazing one. And the thought of him taking care of their children made her fall in love with him even more. It sucks to know that those children are going to have a different father and not know what it's like to be raised by a wonderful man such as Finn. Rey's sure whoever the father of her kids will be good, but not like Finn. No one can be as great as Finn is. He's different, completely. That's what she noticed about him.

The amount of oxygen she was getting was decreasing, she tossed the blanket off feeling the cold air of her apartment space. She noticed a piece of folded paper in the box. It was unfamiliar. She sat up and looked down at it before picking it up and opening it. It was from Finn. 

_Rey,_

_Although, I'm upset and hurt with out break up. I want you to know that I respect your decision and understand that you want space judging by you not answering me the other night. It's been a wild ride and I'm sad to see it end. I hope that, when your ready to talk to me again, we can still be friends._

_Love, Finn_

_AKA Ex Lover_

_Ex lover?_ That made her cringe, thinking of Finn as an ex. Finn isn't the _ex_ type and what did he mean she didn't answer the other night? He came over? Rey couldn't recall anyone knocking while she was sobbing. Maybe she could fix this, there's still hope. She picked up her phone and called his number. There was no answer, after a few more tries and no answer she decided to go confront him in the flesh. It was probably better then talking on the phone anyway. It was a dark depressing rainy day, but that wasn't going to stop her. This was a fight for love and no matter what got in her way, she would keep going. No time would be wasted unless she got stuck in traffic. If Finn did come to apologize that night, why was Rose with him this morning? That still didn't make much sense. Maybe she was helping him move? Yes, let's go with that. She sped through the slippery roads, there was no need to rush but she was getting anxious. The slower she drove the anxious she'd get. She hoped she had the address was right. A flash of blue and red reflected from her rear view mirror onto her face. Great, the po-po. She rolled down her window to get soaked with rain. She listened to the boot's squish against the wet ground. The officer flashed their flashlight into her face.

"May I help you officer?"

"Do you know how fast you were going?"

"Fast."

"Don't be smart miss."

"Listen, officer, I'm in a hurry I need to get somewhere."

"You need to take your time, the roads are slippery someone could get hurt."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"License and registration." 

She handed him her license and he went back to his car to scan through it. It felt like forever. He finally brought it back and wrote her a ticket.

"Take your time out there tonight alright?"

"You got it." she drove off slow until the officer was out of sight. When she arrived to - now Finn's house. The moving truck was still in the drive way with the back door open. She wasn't late. She got out of the car with no umbrella and walked into the house. Their were people walking around carrying boxes and furniture placing them softly down. Rey looked around until she found Finn. He was outside getting a box, she walked out and stood there until he noticed her. Finn stopped when he saw her. 

"Rey?" he put down the box and walked over to her. "What're you doing?"

"I tried calling but you never answered."

"Sorry, - it's been a busy day. What happened?"

"Um.." she looked around. "We need to talk."

"Sure, sure let's go inside and get out of this rain." they walked inside to the bottom floor away from everyone. They sat on the stairs. 

Finn rubbed his hands together. "So..what's up?"

"I..read your letter."

"You did?"

She nodded. "..Finn, I had no idea you came back and apologized."

"You didn't?" he asked in a soft yet hopeful tone.

"No, I couldn't hear anything over my weeping." she chuckled trying to make the moment light. "And today, I saw you with Rose I thought you guys were-"

"Woah, Rey, come on. I would never move on from someone that fast, especially you." he reassured. 

"I know, but it didn't stop me from thinking about it." she picked at her nails. "Look, what I said..I didn't mean it. I was upset and was blurting stuff out."

"I didn't mean what I said, either. I wasn't thinking, I just wanted the fighting to stop."

"Me too." 

It was quiet for a while. Slowly their eyes met as they forgave each other for their impetuous actions. 

"So.."

"So.."

"What now?"

"Well, I just moved here to this house. It's quite big for one guy, I could use some company."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Listen, I know we've only broken up for twelve hours..but I really missed you."

"Ugh, believe me I did too. I didn't think I was going to go on, I couldn't imagine going on."

They smiled at each other, filled with glee that their fantasy future they had once dreamed is coming true. There was only one thing left to do. Finn leaned close and kissed her softly.

Rey blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Boy, did I miss those lips!"

"There's much more where that came from." he winked. 

And there you go, a perfect ending to a new beginning. Thing's may have started on tough terms, but with a enough hope. Anything's possible.


End file.
